


Culling 'Rabid Beasts'

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [43]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Amputation, Asphyxiation, Brainfucking, Butchering, Cannibalism, F/F, F/M, Guro, Hanging, Heartfucking, Impalement, Snuff, earfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Following the feral outbreak, Kiran decides to just get rid of all the laguzNailah get fucked in the heartVika gets her wings ripped off, then is impaledPanne gets lynchedSelkie takes two cocks up her earsVelouria turns herself in to the castle's kitchens.
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Kudos: 2





	Culling 'Rabid Beasts'

Although it had cost them countless casualties, the Askrian army was able to quell all the feral beasts, slaughtering them all with as little mercy as these animals showed their victims. Now, Kiran was back in his office, the summoner discussing the situation with Nailah. The queen of wolves was the only laguz royal that had not succumbed to the serum Loki had spread, and because of her status she took on discussing with Kiran, how to solve the problem. Hinoka was listening to their conversation from nearby, wearing just a simple nightdress, and chiming in from time to time with the knowledge she had learned during her education as a princess. And from what Hinoka could tell, the situation wasn’t going good for the female wolf. Placing one hand on the handle of her spear, Hinoka listened closely, already anticipating, what that discussion would lead to.

“...As things stand now, with princess Leanne found dead, we have no way of returning the Feral Ones to their original mind state.” Nailah finished, feeling a bit uncomfortable. Some of the questions the summoner had asked her were not what she had expected… She found no use for why her mating practices would be relevant to their current situation, but she had responded in great detail with both pride and pleasure, ignoring the angry look she could see from the summoner’s mate and enjoying the blush she saw on the woman’s face - Hinoka’s reaction meant that even the summoner’s antics paled in comparison to hers, or at least that’s how the queen interpreted it. Nailah was aware of his reputation, but with her status as the queen of a laguz tribe and her sturdiness she expected that he wouldn’t even consider trying to use her body, much less that he’d actually do that. Even so, imagining taking the powerful human as a mate of her own was surprisingly enjoyable for the queen. With her crotch only covered by a long piece of yellow cloth and nothing else, the arousal caused by her vivid imagination and insatiable sex drive was able to trickle freely down her thighs. And she was sure Kiran had noticed, the bulge she could see at the front of his robes telling her just that. For a moment, he seemed entranced by the sight of her now-wet, strong legs, and she took that time to crack a smile at the redhead that was watching her. Doing so, she noticed that the girl didn’t look half bad either, so Nailah adapted her fantasy from just her and the summoner to including Hinoka as well, with the three of them enjoying themselves in a threesome. Waiting for Kiran to answer, she let her green eyes be clouded with her fantasies. Just thinking wasn’t enough, and she began to rub her huge tits through her form-fitting black tunic that already revealed a huge part of them. Her other hand sunk under her loincloth, and the queen began to touch herself, her animal lust getting the best of her. Hearing a dignified moan that fit the prideful woman well was enough for Kiran to snap out of watching her. She sure was a beautiful lady, but her body wasn’t anything he hadn’t seen before in Askr… Maybe except for that magnificent white tail of hers, longer and more rich than any other shapeshifter’s he had seen. But that wasn’t enough to change his mind - and her busty, voluptous body body would make what was about to happen even more enjoyable than usual.

Getting himself composed while gently rubbing his erection through his robes, Kiran looked at Hinoka to check if the his lover was ready. They had discussed how this talk could go, and while the long-term outcome looked unsatisfying, they both agreed that short-term pleasure would help them deal with what would come later.  
“I can’t have that. If we have no way of preventing this from happening again, and you say there’s no way for us to bring any of your brethren back once they’re affected by this magic… Keeping all of you shapeshifters here would be too dangerous. The solution is simple: before something like that happens again, we should just kill you all.” A ruthless smile appeared on his lips as he finished that last sentence, and watched as realization dawned in the wolf queen’s green eyes, replacing the fog of pleasure that had filled them before. Her animal instincts taking over, Nailah was about to transform into a wolf - but Hinoka was faster than her. Focusing on her sexual stimulation, Nailah dropped her guard and didn’t hear as Hinoka readied herself behind her - and the moment Kiran’s speech was over, his love had already jumped towards the laguz.

Hinoka’s spear stabbed through Nailah’s back just below her waist, piercing through her body and coming out of her stomach on the way out. Coming out, it broke through the golden buckle that was keeping her clothes together. With the belt coming off, the red robe that shielded her lower body from behind slid off. Hinoka watched as her ass was uncovered with little interest as she pulled her spear out, pieces of Nailah’s insides stuck on the curved blade as she splashed the ground with the wolf queen’s blood. On the front, the yellow cloth that shielded her wet pussy from view uncoiled slowly without the belt and the red coat holding it in place - giving Kiran a better view at the cunt Nailah spoke so proudly of. Her hand was on the thigh near it, not obscuring the view at all and letting him see the bush of white hair over it. Seeing it, Kiran worked on freeing his cock from his robes while enjoying the pained surprise he could see in Nailah’s green eyes.

Hinoka wasn’t satisfied with just one stab. She lifted her spear’s tip up Nailah’s back, cutting her tunic open. As the black piece of revealing cloth fell off, showing Kiran Nailah’s huge boobs, Hinoka stabbed her again. Knowing how tough the wolf woman was, Hinoka wasn’t afraid of killing her too early. However, she still had to make sure that she avoided the laguz’s heart. The tip of her blade came out from between the upper parts of Nailah’s breasts, coating them with a layer of blood. The second strike dashed any hopes Nailah had of transforming. Even if her body could recover fast enough from that first wound, two serious wounds of this caliber would leave her bedridden for quite some time - and Nailah knew she’d never get the time for that. As much as she hated to admit it, there was little chance of her surviving through this… So instead, Nailah decided to just enjoy her final moments. Of course, failing the others who put their trust in her hurt… But she couldn’t do anything about that now, so there was no point feeling bad about it. With that in mind, Nailah worked one hand back towards her cunt, and began to finger herself again as Hinoka ripped her spear out of her back.

Even if her eagerness was a bit surprising, it didn’t deter Kiran nor his Hoshidian lover in the slightest. Hinoka set her spear down, then grabbed the woman by her shoulder, pulling her back towards the bed she was sitting on earlier. Kiran removed his robe at this point, holding his erection in one hand as he followed the two women. Hinoka shoved Nailah onto the bed, and the queen of Hatari eagerly spread her legs while waiting for the summoner to approach her, her tail spread out on the bed between them. After removing her gown, leaving the pink-haired girl naked as well, Hinoka helped her with that, dragging one of her feet onto the bed. Her eyes lit up as she took a look at Nailah’s huge toes. Her fingers immediately got to work on removing the desert woman’s sandal, quickly freeing her foot from the little protection it provided. It was long, much bigger than a normal woman’s. It was also unusually flat, with its curve almost nonexistent, as that was its shape when she transformed. Between the transformations leaving parts of it bare, and the sandy lands of her country, some dirt remained on her sole while her heel was coated with some sand. Her massive toes also were a little dirty, even if her toenails were all neatly trimmed - their shape needed to be perfect so they transformed into sharp claws. Her big toe also had a tattoo on top, matching the ones on her arms and legs, a symbol that Hinoka couldn’t recognize - even as she examined it curiously while using both of her hands to feel the foot up. All the transformations left her soles hardened up, and so were the bases of her toes. Running her fingers down the curve of the foot, Hinoka confirmed that it was the case for them too - with Nailah’s leg tensing up as she did that, then stretching out again once Hinoka let go. After one quick poke to her heels to confirm that they also were solid, Hinoka lowered her head towards Nailah’s foot. Her nose rubbed briefly against it, and the Hoshidian girl drew a deep breath with her nose. She savored the exotic smell of the desert for a moment before moving on. Her hands grabbed the foot from the sides to prevent it from moving, so Nailah just wiggled her toes until Hinoka’s warm mouth closed over them. After sucking on them for just a moment and checking their taste, Hinoka’s tongue also joined in, sliding in between the toes and wrapping around them one by one. With her hands, she gently kneaded the bottom of the arch, getting it to soften just a bit once Hinoka was ready to move on. Her face continued down Nailah’s foot, her tongue sliding across her soles and wiping some of the dirt off them before Hinoka moved on. Finally, she pressed her mouth against the almost flat central part of the foot. Her lips squeezed a single kiss on it, then she bit into it. Nibbling on the outer layer of the skin, Hinoka was able to remove it while causing Nailah just enough pain to be satisfied with her body’s reaction: Nailah’s foot was twitching in pain whenever she did that, but the gasps of pleasure coming from the direction of her head contrasted with it nicely. Once Hinoka was satisfied with that, she moved on to Nailah’s other foot, giving it the same treatment the first one received - she had to do it with one hand this time, using the other to pleasure herself as her mouth moved across Nailah’s soles. 

While Hinoka was having her fun with the wolf girl’s feet, the summoner didn’t waste any time either. His erection quickly invaded the depths of Nailah’s vagina, with the queen’s juices granting him an easy way in. Just as she boasted, the queen’s vagina was still tight in spite of countless cocks she had taken. But tightness alone wasn’t enough to satisfy Kiran at this point. Nailah was taking the occasion to quickly get off before the summoner decided to end her, bucking her hips against him while she used her hands to massage her big tits. Hinoka’s actions also gave her extra slivers of pleasure, leading to the queen reaching her climax before Kiran did, showing nothing of the endurance she was speaking of. Her tail, sticking out between her legs, continued to hit against Kiran’s knees as it began twitching along with the rest of her body in her coital spasms. The orgasmic clenches of her cunt around his cock were stronger than those of a normal woman, letting her to drain a load from his balls that shot directly into her womb. Near one of the wolf queen’s feet, Hinoka was nearing a climax of her own, too. Hearing the louder moans coming from the direction of the queen’s head, and heavy breathing from where Kiran was, she knew that both of them came, so she picked up the pace at which she was touching herself with. For the final stretch, she removed her face from near the fit and climbed onto the bed, rubbing her cunt directly against Nailah’s toes. With her nails brushing against her entrance, Hinoka quickly called out in an orgasm of her own, squirting her honey onto Nailah’s foot.

After her climax finished, Hinoka looked over at Kiran. Her lover had pulled out, and was watching her as she shivered in her post-orgasmic state. Once he noticed that she was looking at his too, he smiled and nodded, signalling that they were about to move on to the more deadlier part of their fun. Since she started the pain for the woman, it was only fair that Kiran would get to end her… But that didn’t mean she couldn’t have a bit of her fun first, too. Getting up, she reached for her weapon. And like with all the kills they shared recently, Hinoka sliced its blade through Nailah’s leg, just below her ankle - slicing another foot to add to her rapidly growing collection. The come-covered foot followed suit, leaving Nailah missing two of her limbs. Hinoka happily picked up her two new toys up, lifting the cum-stained one up to her face. Drawing her tongue across it, she licked some of them off, before taking a few steps away and placing them both with some respect on a shelf - she’d return to have more fun with them later. Turning around again, she returned to the bed. Although Nailah’s blood pooled below the two stumps below her ankles, she didn’t exactly seem too bothered by that. “I hope you have fun with them later…” Nailah purred at her happily. Knowing that at least a part of her body would persist to be used sexually after her death made her happy, and it showed - her triangular wolf ears jerked happily in Hinoka’s direction. The Hoshidian princess didn’t care too much for that, climbing onto the bed. After crawling over Nailah, she pressed her lips against the queen’s - making her taste both the juices that were there and some of the dirt from Nailah’s feet that was still on them. Nailah kissed her back, and the two’s tongues wrestled for dominance for a moment, without a clear victor. Eventually, Hinoka backed off, deciding she was ready for another round. Lifting her mouth away from Nailah’s face, she turned around and placed her perky ass on top of it instead. Her pussy landed directly over her mouth. After it correcting her position, Hinoka sat upright and gestured for Kiran to go ahead. As she moved her pussy around, Nailah’s lips parted, the laguz woman sticking her tongue into the pink-haired woman’s snatch and eating her out. Hinoka squealed happily as she did - Nailah’s cooperation made it more pleasurable than if she just rode it out to another climax without it.

Kiran’s eyes watched Hinoka for a moment, then shifted towards Nailah’s body - more specifically, her massive breasts that were one of the clear advantages the woman had over Hinoka. However, what interested him was the red cut between them. Climbing onto the bed as well, he moved forward until he was straddling Nailah’s waist. With both of his hands, he reached for that bloody slit. Digging his fingers inside, he pulled in opposite directions, ripping the cut open. Hinoka’s slice shattered parts of Nailah’s ribs that were in the way, letting him access her ribcage directly. Although Hinoka made sure to avoid her heart, she didn’t miss it by too much - letting Kiran access it without much trouble. He looked at it for a moment, enjoying the way it was beating against his hand, before pushing his hips forward. Using his hands to stretch the hole wide enough, he directed his cock into it - then pushed his dick into her chest. It grazed against Nailah’s heart, but did not do too much to it - instead, just sliding into the meaty substance behind her shattered ribs. With the way Kiran had to lean forward to do so, his upper body ended up pressing against Hinoka. She didn’t mind that much, enjoying being pressed up against him as his naked chest pressed against her small breasts. Their faces ended up directly against each other, too - so the two ended up kissing while both pushed their hips against Nailah’s body. 

Having her ribcage penetrated felt weird, and it hurt more than the wounds she experienced before. Kiran’s cock was ripping through her veins and arteries, slowly disconnecting her heart from the rest of her circulatory system. Nailah could feel it beating rapidly as it tried to make up for the connections that were severed, but with little success - parts of her body began to feel heavy as fresh blood stopped being pumped into them. Kiran’s cock was pressed against her heart all the time, letting her experience the intensity with which he was fucking her clearly - and Nailah could tell he was fucking her harder than when he was using her cunt. Although her lower body was going numb, she still had control over her upper body - face and tongue included. Because of that, she could still eat Hinoka out - so Nailah did her best to make Hinoka come when she could still feel it. With the increased amount of sweet pussy juices flowing into her mouth and onto her cheeks, Nailah could tell that she was getting close. Just a few more flicks of her tongue, one more suck on the woman’s clit… And here it was! Up above, Hinoka let out a moan that was loud even despite being muffled by Kiran’s mouth. What Nailah cared about more was the flood of excitement washing all over her face from Hinoka’s orgasming snatch. Kiran’s thrusts were picking up as well, letting Nailah know that the summoner was near his climax too. Suddenly, a pain much stronger than before rippled through her chest - this time coming directly from her heart. Nailah instantly understood, what happened: Her heart was now impaled on Kiran’s cock. One more thrust, and he tore through the outer end of it, turning the vital organ into just a wrapper around the head of his dick. With her heart destroyed, Nailah rapidly began falling into darkness - but before dying, she could still feel Kiran’s second climax flooding her chest with his spunk.

The summoner and his lover rested for a moment after their respective climaxes, before getting up. Nailah’s corpse could wait and cool down for a bit before they’d play with it again. The day was only beginning… And there was much that they had to do. The heroes should be notified of this new change Kiran was making… and a public execution seemed like the perfect way to kick things off. After quickly getting dressed and sharing a goodbye kiss, Kiran and Hinoka both took off. Hinoka headed off to search for a perfect victim for herself, while Kiran looked for a girl that would become the example for his new policy. 

It didn’t take him long to find one: A green-haired girl of the raven laguz, with huge black wings growing from her back. Her name was Vika. Having escaped from her former life in slavery, she fought for the laguz rights in Begnion. Being pulled away from her world didn’t leave her too happy at first, but at least here the laguz weren’t discriminated against like in Begnion. That left the girl happier than before, giving her hope that this would be possible in her world, too. The conditions for the laguz in Askr and Begnion were about to become more in line with one another… But not the way Vika was hoping for. Suddenly, her arms were both grasped by strong hands, which then began to drag her away. Initially, she struggled against the heroes restraining her, but as she turned back to look at them, she saw Kiran standing behind them too - looking directly at her. It was obvious that the summoner had picked her for something… and she couldn’t help but feel a bit afraid, knowing it usually didn’t end well for the chosen girls. She was walked to the main hall, with the soldiers making her go up the stairs and Kiran following after her. Knowing what usually happened there, it was clear to the laguz girl that she would be killed now. Twin tears began to trickle down her cheeks as she stood at the elevation, hoping to at least get a reason why she was to die.

She didn’t have to wait too long for that. Kiran’s strong voice sounded out in hall, catching the heroes attention.  
“This is not just an usual public execution, everyone. I have an announcement to make, one that’s quite important.” Kiran stopped for a moment, waiting for the heroes to turn towards him.  
“From this moment on, all the animal shapeshifters in Askr are to be executed, and the new arriving ones will be killed on sight.” Although Nailah failed to provide protection for herself or most of the shapeshifters, she did raise one valid point: The dragons were not affected by whatever it was that caused the other shapeshifters to go mad. They were also valuable fighters, and Nailah’s cooperation in her death also put Kiran in a merciful mood… “The dragons are to be spared from this. For the others, though… You should show them no mercy.”  
Even if his words were a bit surprising, the heroes gathered cheered as Kiran finished his words. The recent incidents of losing countless companions to the attack of crazed shapeshifters left the heroes already wishing for the blood of the remaining ones - and their master was giving them permission to slaughter them all. Pretty much every hero lost someone close in the attack, leading to everyone being happy about his words - except for the shapeshifters themselves. However, the beasts in the crowd had little time to express their distaste, or to say anything at all - the crowd quickly turned on them, overwhelming them and quickly detaining or even killing them.

Vika was devastated as she heard the summoner’s words. They were… all to die? This was worse than she could have ever imagined. The peaceful coexistence of beorc and laguz she was hoping would become a standard back in Begnion was gone, replaced with persecution towards her kin that was even worse than back home. The sight unfolding before her eyes of laguz and the other shapeshifter tribes begin killed was heartbreaking. Her eyes swelled up with tears as she saw Lethe spreaded out directly below the stage. Her Gallian friend was being raped by multiple heroes, with the ones who couldn’t access her holes taking their anger out on her body with quick cuts of their weapons. One particularly accurate slice removed the catgirl’s head - with her dying spasms draining climaxes from heroes filling up her pussy and her anus. She shivered in horror as someone picked Lethe’s head up by her cat ears, and forced his cock into her sphincter - the raven girl almost threw up seeing the head of his cock pop out of Lethe’s mouth. With all the horrors unfolding in front of her, she’d almost welcome dying if it meant getting to stop watching gruesome sights like that. Despite her thinking it, some part of her kept her from looking away, her blue eyes going from one dying beast to another. In fact, she was so morbidly fascinated by these images, that she only barely noticed as one of the soldiers waiting near her grabbed his blade and sliced through her blue shorts, making them fall off. Without them, all she was wearing was a red leotard that ended just above her medium-sized breasts. Although their size couldn’t compare to those giant tits of Nailah, they weren’t exactly flat either. Her clothes already showed off the sides of her hips, leading to her legs’ gentle curves being uncovered in full now that her pants were gone. Her crotch was still covered by the red leather - but that wouldn’t be for long. Another hero followed up, ripping her collar off her neck - and with it, the ring that held the top of the leotard in place. Without it, it was easy for them to just pull it down her long legs - removing her sandals too on the way down. Once they made it past her feet, Vika was left completely naked. With how her wings worked, she couldn’t use them to shield her body from view - so she just stood there and waited for the next part of her misery. Being stripped like that hurt, but it was nothing compared to what the girls down below were going through - so Vika swore to herself to endure whatever else Kiran had in store for her. She could hear him giving out orders earlier, but she was unable to make out the words - so what was coming would be a surprise for her.

Suddenly, something hard slammed into her right wing. Vika stumbled forward with the force of the blow, the place on her wings where she was struck aching. Another strong blow from behind was paired with a loud crack coming from the wing, along with more pain - and as Vika looked over her shoulder, she saw that the end of the wing was hanging limply from the spot she was hit at. A bunch of her feathers had also come off from the spot, shaken off by the forceful attack on her wing. But breaking her wing in just one spot wasn’t the end of it. More attacks on her wing came, each stronger than the one before - with her black wing snapping in multiple more spots along the length of it. With its size, it’s main frame was broken in at least a dozen spots before the people hurting her decided to stop breaking it again. To finish off the abuse of that wing, they assaulted it one final time with a few powerful smashes to the parts that were already broken - making Vika cry out in pain as the pieces of her shattered bones stabbed into the flesh of the wing. It was clear to her that she would never be able to use it again. 

Satisfied by finally getting a reaction out of her, the heroes tormenting her could move on to her left wing, which was still left untouched. Not for long - Vika could already feel hands feeling up the base of that wing. It was its strongest part, containing the muscles connecting it to the rest of her body - as well as the ones used to beat out with it. Any damage to it would leave her crippled, unable to use that wing anymore. Pain exploded in it as one of the soldiers quickly delivered a slice across her tendons there, spilling her blood while cutting the connection it had to her body. However, he stopped immediately afterwards, leaving the rest of the connection the wing had to her body intact. Vika could still feel the wing, and even move it - but with far less strength and range than before. That wouldn’t last for long, either. The hands feeling her up before how crawled up the wing, with most of them grabbing onto it. A few tried to grab onto her feathers, ripping a bunch of them out before realizing that it wouldn’t work. 

Once all the heroes were holding on to the solid part of Vika’s wing, they all simultaneously pulled on it. With the cut earlier providing a opening, the base of the wing was weakened - and the strain put on the intact part of it was multiplied. It was strong, yes, but its integrity was nothing compared to the force of multiple trained warriors pulling in the opposite direction. Her skin and muscles near the cut began to stretch, with more pain following as they slowly reached their limit. Once that happened, all it tug was another tug by one of the heroes holding on for it to start coming apart. Vika screamed in pain again as the division travelled across the base of her wing, her connection to the wing wavering before disappearing entirely. In just a few seconds, her wing was almost completely ripped off. A few more pulls to get the final part of her muscles and skin to rip as well, and then the wing was fully separated from her body. The heroes carried it away to show that it was truly separated, giving Vika a moment of rest - one that she could use to mourn her ability to fly. With one wing broken and the other completely gone, she could not lift herself off the ground anymore - and she was unable to transform, either. What would that give her anyways? Running away was pointless, there was no way to truly evade the mass of heroes staying in Askr. With them also controlling the portals leading off the world, there was little to do for her but die. Hopefully, death would come soon - the pain from her wing and the stump of the other one was disturbing her more and more.

The wing was thrown to the crowd, with the heroes watching ripping it apart - Vika shed more tears as she watched it happen. As she did, some of the heroes approached her, leading her to the very front of the elevated platform. They only stopped once the laguz girl was standing over a trapdoor. It had a hole in the middle - through which a long, metallic shaft was sticking out. It had a spike on the end of it, one that would ensure proper entry into whoever would end up above it. To clear any doubts that this would be her fate too, the spike was extended upwards, and the heroes on both sides of her made sure that its tip ended up between her legs. A shiver went through her body as her cunt was penetrated by the piece of cold metal. Then, without dragging it out, the trapdoor beneath her feet opened - the winged girl quickly sliding onto the spike. As Vika began to fall, she instinctively tried beating with her wing to keep herself from that - only for more pain to course through her body as the horribly broken wing moved. She fell quickly, with the spike filling her vaginal canal to the fullest - the thing was surprisingly wide, Vika noted - before ramming through her cervix. It didn’t stop at her womb, its upper wall no barrier for the sharp spike penetrating her. As it punched a hole through it and journeyed into her belly, Vika’s body tensed up with more pain going through it. Her legs squeezed the pole hard, with her feet ending up pressed against the pole in a futile attempt to slow herself down - but she just slid down nevertheless. Her stomach’s content did nothing to slow her down either, with gravity pulling her body further down.

Past her midsection awaited her chest. As the pole punched a hole in her diaphragm, Vika coughed out some blood. The pole sped through her chest easily, just barely missing her heart - sliding through the side of one of her lungs. The spike followed up to her neck. With one of her wings gone, the remaining one weighed one side of her down, meaning she was leaning over to the right. That led to the spike going through her body at an angle. Because of that, it tore through the wall of her esophagus instead of following through to her head. Popping out of the side of her neck, it forced her head to bounce away the other way - especially as she continued to slide down the spike and its width grew. She continued downwards, not stopping as her feet reached the ground - her legs were limp at that point so they just swayed around, bending instead of stopping her body. Vika was still conscious, but having her neck be filled by a spike and the rapid blood loss was quickly affecting her. Her body finally stopped once her knees reached the ground, the pole growing too big to fit into her cunt anymore. As her body came to a stop, her breasts bounced up and down because of inertia. The girl thought little of that, looking ahead at the massacre of the laguz taking place before her - now she could see it up close. Her demise almost coming to an end, the heroes were still looking at her. As she spasmed on the pole, her legs and hands twitching around out of control, one of them approached her. As she was quite low on the pole, her face was on an accessible level - letting him shove his cock into her mouth. He continued to fuck her mouth as the raven girl finally died, slumping down and going completely still. He had to be careful not to ram his cock too deep in not to reach the spike, but as he shoot his load into her throat some of it still came out of the hole there. The anti-animal fuckfest continued in the hall for some more time, with heroes eventually leaving it to search for other beast shapeshifters they could kill.

Once Panne heard of Kiran’s new orders, she bolted for the forest, trying to escape - without even wasting time to get her beaststone back from her room. She was stupid to trust the man-spawn of Askr. She couldn’t let them kill her - she was the last of her kind, the legacy of Taguel rested on her shoulders so surviving was her top priority. Unfortunately, a group of heroes expected that some of the heroes Kiran ordered to be killed would try to run away - and they laid in waiting deeper into the forest. Her long, sensitive ears alerted her that they were waiting ahead of her. Once she turned around and tried to get around them, however, they have already noticed her presence. Even with her strength and speed being higher than of an usual human, the sheer number of heroes going after her was enough to corner her. She fought against them as hard as she could with her fists and her legs, but they ended up overwhelming her. Once they did, they used a bunch of rope they had to tie her up - with the ropes being tied extremely tight. Her boots were removed, as they were so loose that they would make it impossible for them. Tight enough, that even if she had gone to take her stone with her, it would be impossible for her to transform. Panne tried to struggle against it as hard as she could, but with no real effect - and she collapsed to the ground, unable to keep standing because of the restraints.

The ropes bound her wrists together, keeping her hands together behind her back. Her ankles were also tied together and knees were tied together, too. Besides that, the ropes also wrapped around her torso - below and above her average breasts. They almost crushed her ribs with how hard they were tied, even if they were also binding her arms right to her sides. They were also bringing out her breasts’s size and making them look a bit bigger than they were. However, the men suddenly loosened them up. As Panne wondered why, and if she should try using that moment to struggle more and possibly break out, she could feel strong hands grabbing her skimpy outfit. The grey leather only covered a part of her waist and chest, exposing her parts of her belly. With how huge the cleavage on it was, her boobs were almost bursting out of it because of the ropes - and the men decided to grant them their freedom. Tearing the grey piece of leather off, her boobs were uncovered - and then, the ropes were tightened again, bringing her tits back out. Panne tried to voice her anger at them, to call these sick manspawn out on their depravity she always had suspected them of, only to receive a piece of cloth forced into her mouth, successfully gagging her.

With her breasts exposed, the men gathered around began to fondle them - with some of them already whipping their cocks out and beginning to jerk off at the sight. However, some of them weren’t satisfied with that. Their hungry hands went for her hips. However, what they perceived as brown panties, were in reality her hair. It took them some time to understand that as their hands failed to find the rim of what thought were just fluffy panties, but eventually they understood, that the taguel girl was actually bottomless this whole time. Pushing hands into the bush between her legs, they could feel her pussy within there - but it was impossible to see it properly. Although they could definitely rape her like that, the soldiers decided to shave her first. One of them procured his dagger. Pressing it against the skin of her belly, he slowly dragged it down, cutting off most of her hair there. He proceeded to shave the patches of hair that looked like the sides of panties, leading her with just a big patch of pubic hair at the front. He removed as much of it as he could, but as Panne started to struggle again, he cutting into the skin of her abdomen. With a trickle of blood running down to her thigh, he continued until all that remained was the patch of hair covering her pussy. Although her legs were tied together, her thighs offered enough room to slip the dagger in between them. Then, he proceeded to shave her until her pussy was completely clean of her animal hair. As the dagger rubbed against her labia, Panne began trashing again - causing more cuts to show up on the sides of her legs. Eventually, all the men standing around could see her pussy - and once the man finally pulled the knife out, revealing her pussy to all, some of them unloaded their semen onto her swollen tits.

The self-made barber wasn’t done with Panne yet. Flipping the woman over on the ground, he made her stick her ass up high in the air. Her ass was still covered by the hair - and her short, pointy tail was there as well. Just as before, he used the dagger to remove most of the hair there - revealing her slightly chubby buttcheeks. Sliding the dagger into the divide between them, he cleared a path to her asshole too - with it being located almost directly below her short tail. He considered shaving it too - but decided that she needed to keep at least a bit of her animal features - even if the long ears at the front of her body already did some of that. They shouldn’t lose sight of why they were doing this to her - to get revenge for all the friends the bitch’s brethren had killed. With rage burning in his hard, it was brought to his raging erection, too. Sheathing the dagger, he too sheathed his cock up the tight entrance to her asshole. Pounding her hard, he drove Panne into the ground - with her tits squashed under her body. Her angry face could be seen on the other end - and the tears running down it were, too. With the piece of cloth blocking her mouth, the men couldn’t fuck her face easily - but even if they could, that didn’t seem safe to do. Instead, they just jerked off, until they all showered her face, hair and ears with more of their spunk - just as the man fucking her ass shoot his load into her bowels. As he pulled out, another man replaced him - he slid into her pussy instead.

While a group of them continued to use Panne’s body for their enjoyment, the others prepared the way they would kill her. Each of them wanted to play a part in her death. They could all hit her with their weapons, but then it would be an issue settling down whose blow ended her. Fortunately, the surplus of rope they had offered another alternative. Quickly forming a noose, they fastened it to one of the trees nearby. Panne’s brown eyes stared at it with sadness, the taguel woman starting to struggle even more than before. No! Her people could not end like this! She had no way of stopping it, though - so she just sobbed bitterly. She had failed her kin... 

The men proceeded to take turns fucking her from behind until all were satisfied. Once that happened, the men all gathered around her. She could feel numerous hands grabbing onto her body as all the heroes lifted her from the ground. Carrying her together, they brought her to the spot where the noose was waiting. As the gag would only get in the way now, they forced her mouth open and ripped it out. That let her scream at them in both anger and horrow while they proceeded to push her higher up. Once they lifted her high enough, they took the time to pass her head through the loop - she tried her hardest to struggle making it even harder. Getting her long ears that were hanging on the sides of her face out of the noose was also an issue - but once they did, Panne was fully locked in the deadly piece of rope. Then, the men who were supporting her all let go of her at the same time - and the taguel woman dropped down, the noose stopping her fall.

Her windpipe was closed shut instantly - with her gurgling loudly as she choked on the air that was still in her lungs. Her stiff boobs, artificially made bigger by the ropes binding her chest and arms, still were able to bounce just a bit as her body swung in the noose. With her limbs being tied together, every time a part of her body tried to jerk her entire body moved, making her twirl around and spasm in the noose. Her long feet, dirty from all the walking she did in the forest as she preferred to go barefoot, stretched out towards the ground - her toes twitching for a moment as she tried her best to reach it. However, it was still out of her reach - making Panne really lose all hope that she could somehow survive. Still, that didn’t stop her from struggling. Maybe if her bonds gave out now, she could somehow use her limbs to free herself… Still, the ropes held hard - all she achieved through her struggled was sending her body into more swings.

With the swings Panne was putting her body through, the contents of her pussy and asshole were shaken out - with the men’s semen oozing down her legs both from on their inner side and on the back. With how harshly they used her two holes, they continued to ache while her body spasmed around. Her tail started to waggle wildly in all directions, as it was the only part of her body that could move independently from the rest at this point. Without it, and with her hips shaved, her lower body could almost pass for one of a human… But both Panne and the people who were watching her were fully aware of their differences. She tried to glare at them angrily even through her tears, but as her brown eyes started to bulge, then roll upwards once she lost control over them, it had no effect on her onlookers at all. Her long ears were also swung around, accentuating the pained look on her face as it slowly turned more and more red, eventually crossing over to deeper purple.

Her breasts, more pronounced than they usually were because of the ropes just above and below them, bounced a lot as Panne continued to trash around in the air. The pressure on her ribs from the ropes binding her arms and chest together was already uncomfortable before, but as her lungs ran out of oxygen, the pressure from inwards started pushing onto them as well. Because of that, her lungs and her ribs began both hurt a lot while she continued to swing. With her taguel body being far more durable than a typical human’s, her hanging continued to drag on for what seemed like an eternity to her - and each passing moment unveiled a new way she could suffer. Besides the pain in her chest and the aching from her love holes, her neck also started to hurt. When she started dangling around, the small drop didn’t hurt her neck too much. With how thick her skin was, it was able to hold out without the rope digging into it too much - instead, it was the insides of her neck that were affected at first. However, with it having to support her entire body weight, it eventually started to hurt, too - a dull kind of pain that slowly increased in intensity until it almost became unbearable.

Her head also began to hurt - the lack of oxygen going to her brain started to affect her. At first, it was a slight headache and dizziness, but as her lynching went on, more side effects began to appear. Black spots began to appear in her vision, vision that was already blurry because of her tears. Some parts of her brain began to die faster than the others - especially the one responsible for the sense of touch. Rapidly, her skin became a lot more sensitive - making the tightly-tied ropes much more unpleasant than they were before. It was as if they were sinking into her skin - and every spot of her body that she could feel the ropes on was screaming out in pain. To make things even worse, some of the men watching her had been stroking their cocks while watching her dance. Because of her endurance, she was able to last long enough that they began to reach their limits. And once they did, they seemed to make a game of hitting her swinging body with the spurts of their climaxes - with her oversensitive skin burning at the spots they reached her. At this point, the pain from all the parts of her body became almost unbearable. Her bladder gave out, the taguel woman unable to hold it in any longer - with a streak of piss leaving her crotch, some of it squirting onto the ground and some leaking down her legs... and causing her even more pain as it reached parts of her skin that the cum didn’t.

With all the pain, her struggles intensified for just a few moments - but then, suddenly died down as she lost control over her body. Now, the tight ropes helped a bit, preventing her body from spasming around. Instead, she just swung in place without going too much to either side anymore. Without the control over her body gone, her mouth slacked off. Her tongue slipped free, sending droll down her jaw and complementing the look of a mindless animal that her hazy eyes already had. If she could think straight, Panne would lament how the final taguel died looking like a beast the men who hunted them called them. Instead, she just barely welcomed the embrace of death once she finally succumbed to the hanging. 

Once her body stopped moving, the men gathered there slowly began to lose their interest in her corpse. Enough so that they decided to just leave her hanging, instead of taking it down and fucking it a bit more. By chance, another shapeshifter could stumble upon her… and be shocked enough that they would be able to take them down easily. Some of the group of heroes stayed on standby there, waiting for another beast to come across them. Most of them had moved away, though. One of the heroes heard some interesting noises from the part of the forest between where they were and the castle - so the heroes decided to go and check up on that.

Velouria grabbed onto Selkie’s hand, pulling on it to urge the kitsune girl to go faster. The news of Kiran’s new policy quickly reached the beast’s wing of the castle; on the lips of an angry crowd of vengeful heroes who showed them all about it slaughtering any shapeshifter they could see. Velouria herself only managed to get out because her father told her to escape, staying behind to give her a chance - the wolfskin girl heard his roars as he fought them off while she sneaked away. Once she did, her first priority was finding her fox friend. Fortunately, she was able to do just that - and now the two of them were running away from the castle grounds. She tried to explain to Selkie, what was going on, but the kitsune seemed not to understand, how serious the situation was. Instead, she was treating this like another of their games - thinking of the group of soldiers following them as more participants in it and not real threats. Making it out of the castle, they made it into the forest nearby. Both of the shapeshifting girls were well-versed with it, having gone out numerous times there to both play and practice their tracking. Was Selkie thinking this was another exercise like that? Velouria made every effort for the two of them not to leave a trace behind them, but the fox girl seemed to constantly leave marks or make noise so that the soldiers could continue to follow them. Worse, they were getting closer with every moment.

Suddenly, Velouria stopped dead in her tracks. The scent of a new group of heroes reached her sensitive nose - the same group who had just finished watching Panne’s involuntary dance on the rope. “There are more humans directly ahead. Going straight into them would be suicide.” She whispered, not to notify them of their presence. Fortunately, they didn’t seem to be moving… But staying like that would let the other group catch up with them. The sounds coming from behind slowly growing louder reminded them both of that - but Velouria had no ideas, what to do next. Selkie, however, didn’t have any problems like that. Without a care for the hooded girl’s words, she turned to the right and ran off in that direction. Velouria watched as Selkie disappeared, unable to stop her: Screaming at her would just give out right where she are. She suspected that the group behind them had spread out, enough for Selkie to run into some of their lookouts even going in that direction. They really were cornered here… Her eyes dropped to her feet for a moment as she tried to think of a solution. Then, they shot right back up. The trees here were pretty high, and luckily their branches were plentiful up there - enough to conceal her from the human’s eyes from below. It was a temporary solution for sure, but it was better than nothing. Velouria quickly scaled the tree, going high enough that the heroes would have no way to spot her while still giving her a good view at the situation below. She did that just in time, for she saw a few heroes walking below the tree. With some sadness, she was able to recognize some of them - they were other children from Corrin’s pack… Why were their friends chasing them to their deaths? Fortunately for her, they didn’t see her and just went away - but Velouria knew it was not safe to get down yet.

Running happily through the forest, Selkie showed no sign that Velouria’s warning meant anything to her. In fact, she was more than thrilled to let the heroes get closer to her. A game of search-and-find only worked if the one running away get caught in the end - it was the chase that was the fun part. Because of that, she made sure that the people following her didn’t lose her, slowing down from time to time and letting them catch a glimpse of her. She smiled at them brightly, recognizing some of them as the friends from her world and making her sure that this chase was just a harmless game. Even if her nose wasn’t as sensitive as Velouria’s, she was still able to tell exactly where her pursuers where - and she had a lot of fun leading them around by their noses. Even so, as it continued, she felt it was time to end it and let them find her. Circling around, she made her way back to the spot Velouria was - wanting to tell her that she got bored of the game and that they should head back. However, once she got there, Velouria was nowhere to be seen. Of course, her smell was still there, coming up from above. Selkie jerked her head upwards, and was able to make out her friend sitting on a branch high up one of the trees, looking straight back at her. Velouria shook her head at her, placing a finger on her lips - making it clear to Selkie that she shouldn’t speak to her. Alright. If Velouria wanted to hide for some more time, Selkie wouldn’t rat her out. But she still wanted to be done with the game - so she just stayed under the tree, and waited as the heroes finally approached her.

“Wow, you finally managed to find me!” Selkie called out excitedly towards them. Her hands went towards the front of her short, white-and-red kimono, and she quickly opened it while laughing. “You guys need a reward for catching me!” Her deceptively huge boobs bounced free from her robe as she pulled it apart, having undone the straps that kept it together over her chest before moving on to the bow that held it together at her waist. The heroes watching her from a distance looked warily as she quickly undressed, the short skirt that made for the bottom part of her clothes removed to uncover her unshaved bush of pubic hair, leaving the kitsune girl naked save for her short socks and sandals. Was the girl trying to use her body to seduce them, and make them let her go? Or was she trying to lure them into a false sense of safety before turning on them? The heroes discussed it for a moment, keeping a safe distance from the fox girl as she paraded her nude body in front of them. However, their doubts were quickly dashed by Kiragi. The young archer mentioned knowing the girl before, so his words were respected. Blushing a bit, the boy explained that Selkie had a habit of doing this once she got bored of whatever game she was playing - and as they urged him to tell them more, he had to admit that it always ended with the girl and her playmates having sex. If this was the fox girl’s typical behavior, then maybe there was no ill intent behind her actions? Still a bit careful, the group of heroes began to approach Selkie - with her smiling brightly at them, massaging her boobs and making them bounce as they approached.

Once the hero that was the nearest to her was in range, she suddenly jumped towards him - tackling him and sending him to the ground. The others drew their weapons immediately, but Kiragi raised his hand, trying to stop them from reacting too fast. And his actions were correct, for Selkie just ripped through the man’s pants and freed his cock - then quickly straddled him, driving her pussy onto it. She let out a half-purr, half-moan as he penetrated her, before looking at the men watching her and waving for them to come closer. Kiragi was one of the heroes who approached her, struggling to get his cock free out of his baggy clothes. Once he did, he was standing directly next to Selkie, and the girl’s hand immediately grasped his shaft and began to stroking it. Another man approached her from the other side, and she proceeded to jerk him off as well while moving her hips up and down, grinding her pussy on the member of the man she was pinning to the ground. With how fast her hands were working, she was quickly able to make the two of them come all over her face and her huge breasts - she opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out happily, eager to catch as much semen into it as she could. She drained one load from the man she was on top of, too - but she didn’t let him go and just continued to bounce on his half-erect cock while the two men she jerked off left, and another two approached her. Velouria watched with horror from above. She wanted to scream at her friend, to tell her that this was no game and that she should run for her life - but that would give her position out to the men below… So the wolf girl just mentally prepared herself to see her friend die while she had to stay quiet far above.

The next pair of men approached her from opposite sides, so she extended their hands happily towards their cocks while licking some of the cum off her lips. However, they pushed her hands aside and got much closer to her than the pair before. Their target was something Selkie could not predict - her two huge fox ears at the top of her head. With some surprise, she felt their erect members rub against the sensitive flesh of her ears - and Selkie thought that she could even like this. Having two cocks rub against her furry ears and the one in her pussy slowly twitching back to fully erect was enough to make the girl come - and she just swayed from one side to another while locked in between them. As the pleasure of an orgasm washed over her, she felt some discomfort from her ears. Her eyes flicked up past her orange hair. She was able to catch just the edges of their cocks - which were much deeper in than she thought. Suddenly, she realized that the pressure on her ear canals was the two men trying to force their cocks into them. Strong hands fell on both sides of her head to stabilize it, also making it impossible for her to move her head out from this position. Their cocks moved around for a little while, trying to find a way in - but her ear canal seemed just a little bit too tight for them to fit. Not discouraged by that, the two men looked at one another, coming to a silent agreement. Then, they both quickly drove their hips forward, using brute force to force their dicks further into her ears. Her eardrums were ruptured by two pieces of hard meat which slid directly into her skull. A loud crack resonated within her head as they broke in, their dicks reaching far enough that their tips poked against her brain. That was not the end of it. After pulling out a bit, they both drove their dicks back in. This time, they had her take the full length of their cocks - with the frontal lobe of her brain crushed into paste as two cocks rammed into it from two sides.

Immediately, her entire body shot up, spasming out of control. With the part of her brain responsible for motoric functions destroyed, she lost any control she had over it. Her hands and limbs began to wave around without any pattern to it. Surprisingly, even though her head was stabilized by two cocks inside it, her hips started bucking against the man who was filling her cunt, her bounces - even more intense than before - bringing him back to full hardness. Even if during his first climax, he just let the fox girl take control, now he responded to her body, driving his hips upwards to meet her half-way through her bounces. Selkie could feel every single of his thrusts - even if her motoric control was gone, the part of her brain responsible for telling what was happening to her still worked. If she could, Selkie would scream to let out all the pain she was in, but her mouth was opened mindlessly, her tongue hanging out and letting drool and semen to drip down her chin. Her eyes were rolled upwards, but as the men thrust in again, they rolled to the very back of her head. The men proceeded to start fucking her through the holes they made, the ear canals stretched out around their cocks hugging them tightly, and her brain matter providing for a fleshy cushion for the heads of their cocks. With each time they pushed in, a fresh spasm shook her body, her huge breasts bouncing around. Her blood, flesh and brain matter splattered all around, covering her body, the men’s thighs, and the ground surrounding the rapidly dying girl. The force and speed of their thrusts quickly increased, making her head go from one side to another as they started taking turns instead of pushing in simultaneously. That caused the remaining parts of her brain to be thrown around in her skull - and each time a part of her brain ended up at the front, it was immediately squashed by a man’s cock. The contact with the rest of her body was lost, but Selkie still remained, even if her body was completely unresponsive now. She remained in the surviving part of her brain, even if her thoughts were completely scrambled up now. But even that was taken away with one of the cocks’ thrusts, stealing the girl’s life away from her moments before the men pushed their cocks in together again, releasing their semen into her brain. Whatever remained of her brain was mixed with their cum as they let go of her, with the kitsune girl’s body falling over on top of the man fucking her. He released his second load into her cunt just moments later. He pushed her corpse off himself, but another soldier quickly took his place. With the way her ass was sticking up in the air now, yet another hero approached her corpse. Pushing her long, fluffy tail out of the way, he shoved his way into her tight asshole. Her ass was pretty small, but it still was pleasant to hold on to as he pounded her tight, relatively unused anus.

Watching from above, Velouria sobbed quietly. She knew Selkie was going to die from the moment the group of men got to her, but this was far more degrading than what she was expecting. And one of her friends was in that group… Before she was hoping that they could escape and live in the forest near the castle, asking her friends from within the castle for help - but now it seemed impossible. Running away and preying on the people of Askr… This would make her a monster just like those of her brethren who had transformed in that terrible event that lead to this. She would feel even worse if she tried attacking the heroes who ventured into the forest from time to time. But if she didn’t want to torment them, and staying near the castle would be impossible… Then there was no way the wolf girl could escape dying. Velouria started crying again as she reached that conclusion. Why was her life so unfair? Still, she made sure that the soldiers below couldn’t spot her. If she was going to die, then she’d do it on her own terms - and not die in such a horrifying way like her friend just did. Still, it wasn’t really possible for her to kill herself now - she had no weapon with her to do it. If she threw herself off the tree, there was a chance she’d survive and just end up crippled - and then the men below would rape and finish her off just like they did with Selkie. Then, she should just stay on the tree and wait for the men below her to leave. Preparing herself for a long wait, Velouria could already feel her stomach growling a bit. Even if she was disgusted by what the men did to Selkie, she still found herself looking down to watch them as it was the only thing she could do to pass the time.

The heroes continued to fuck Selkie for quite some time. Her pussy and anus were both constantly filled by a cock each, the girl’s lower fuckholes taking so many loads that they were both overflowing with semen. The two gaping holes in her ears received perhaps even more attention, the men curious about an unusual orifice to use. With her mouth unused while the fox girl lived, her tongue hanging out invitingly, it also received its fair share of cocks that were punched down her throat. Her tits were used for some boobjobs too, and some men used her hands to jerk off, as well. One of the heroes even took her soft, bushy tail and wrapped it around his cock to masturbate with it. The group of heroes Velouria sensed earlier also returned, having recovered from their earlier rape of the taguel girl, and they also joined in on the fun, already recovered from their rape of the taguel woman, leading to even more creamy loads for Selkie’s body to take. By the time they were all completely spent, every inch of her corpse was covered in sticky cum. Once that happened, the group of heroes began to leave, with heroes going back towards the castle one by one. After the last one left, Velouria made sure to wait another couple of minutes before getting down, making sure that they were not coming back. But with how much her stomach was growling at this point, she couldn’t wait for long and soon the wolf girl jumped off the tree’s lowest branch and landed near her friend’s cum-covered corpse.

Velouria immediately approached it to take a closer look. They… they left her to rot here, completely covered in their semen. Was the girl not even deserving of a burial in the grave where the other heroes were placed? She deserved at least a bit of dignity, Velouria decided. Fortunately, Selkie’s robes were still intact nearby - so Velouria grabbed them and used them to wipe most of the semen off her friend’s body. As she did, her hands squeezed hard on Selkie’s huge boobs. Even if hers were even bigger, Velouria found herself loooking hungrily at them as way they wiggled under her touch. Velouria shook her head a bit. Selkie was the more sexual one of the two… She shouldn’t be having these kinds of thoughts, especially now that her friend was dead. 

However, her stomach gurgling loudly provided her with a different explanation for her sudden fascination with her friend’s tits. Velouria, just like her father, had no qualms about eating human flesh. Most of the time, she defaulted to eating parts of corpses from foes that were defeated in battle - but when the craving for human meat hit her in Askr, she would just journey to the castle’s kitchens and ask for some. She had done that enough times that she got really acquainted with the cook there - a village girl by the name of Mozu, who had also been a part of Corrin’s pack - who seemed pretty happy to provide her with snacks. That she also asked to see her massive breasts, then to touch them, and eventually even to see her cunt… Velouria had no problem doing that as long as she received her delicacies afterwards. Velouria was aware that if this had continued, she’d eventually feel Mozu’s strong fingers brush her to an orgasm, but was impossible now. Now, with how hungry she was, Velouria would do anything for the villager’s tasty treats… But there was no way to get one. All she had with her was Selkie’s corpse… The pangs of hunger she felt as she wiped the semen off Selkie’s thighs, even if they didn’t carry too much meat… And the way her boobs jiggled again as her arm brushed against them while cleaning Selkie’s hands… All that left her with a desire to take a few huge bites off her friend’s dead body. The wolf girl tried to fight back against these feelings - she was cleaning Selkie’s corpse so that she could have some peace after death. Eating parts of her would defeat the point of doing this… Still, Velouria could do nothing to stop herself from feeling this way. As her hunger grew even stronger, so did her longing to chomp down on Selkie’s body - and eventually, she couldn’t resist it anymore.

Finally giving in to her carnivorous urges, Velouria opened her mouth, flashing a plethora of sharp teeth before biting down. Her first target was one of the breasts that spurred her urge to do this the most. Stretching her mouth wide open, she was able to fit the majority of Selkie’s left boob into it - and her teeth, well-trained on numerous bodies in the past, easily tore through her skin when she bit down. Even though her body had cooled down a bit, with parts of it going stiff, the massage she gave it while wiping the cum off it tenderized it back up again. Because of that, it was very creamy - and she happily chewed on the flesh and fat that it was made of. It was so sweet, Velouria couldn’t help but moan as she finally swallowed most of it, sending it into her famished stomach. Selkie’s second tit was also quickly devoured, and Velouria found it even tastier than the first one. She tried to hold on, to savor the taste for as long as she could, but her hunger made her sent it to her stomach fairly quickly, taking just a bit more time with it than the first one. These two treats, no matter how tasty and huge they were, were only an appetizer. Once she swallowed the last bits of the breasts, any doubts the wolf girl was having about this before were gone. No longer thinking of this as the carcass of a good friend, instead just seeing a delicious corpse for her to devour, she bit down on it in the earnest, ripping huge chunks of meat out of Selkie’s arms, stomach and legs. Stripping Selkie’s thighs of all the meat they carried, Velouria flipped the dead body over and bit onto her friends small ass instead. Even if it didn’t carry too much meat, and was spiced up with the semen dripping out of her anus, it still carried a flavor that the normal human meat didn’t have. With each bite and swallow, Velouria was becoming more and more convinced that this was the tastiest meal she had ever eaten. She always preferred raw meat to having it prepared - since she usually went for corpses on the battlefield there was little opportunity for her to have it roasted. But Selkie… the kitsune’s felsh tasted better than any other human she had consumed before. Because of how long she was forced to wait on the tree, there was almost no limit to how much food could Velouria wolf down. In a hunger-induced stupor, she didn’t stop eating until Selkie’s body turned into little more than a skeleton and a head. Her skeleton wasn’t even full, either - the wolf girl found it fun to rip off bones that carried no more meat and chew on them.

Once she finished eating, breathing heavily and patting her stomach - which now had a small bulge at the front that wasn’t there before - Velouria just stared at Selkie’s corpse. Her friend just opened a whole new world to her - that of eating animal shapeshifters instead of just humans. However, she had just decided to kill herself - so there was little she could gain from this knowledge. Still, the wolfskin wanted to share this with someone… Her red eyes widened as she thought of a way to do this. What if she offered her body to be eaten? Velouria looked down at Selkie’s eaten up form… Her friend was devoured like this, but with the killing of shapeshifters that had been going on she’d have troubles finding someone else to eat her like this. Instead, she could just go to the castle’s kitchen and find Mozu. Only now Velouria realized that the girl feeling her up before might not have been just her trying to be sexual with her. Instead, the villager could have been trying to grade the quality of her meat… As the hooded girl thought of this, a shiver of excitement shook her body. After having eaten the flesh of countless humans, she would now become meat herself… And Velouria found the thought surprisingly erotic. She had never thought of this before, but now that she was considering it, her pussy started getting damp - further convincing her that this was how she should end her life  
“Thank you, Selkie.” Velouria bowed her head at her friend’s corpse, then took off.

Sneaking back into the castle took her some time, but avoiding the heroes proved fun enough that she didn’t get too impatient. Walking into the kitchen she used to go to, Velouria quickly confirmed that the cook there was still Mozu - the brown-haired woman busy with whatever meal she was preparing.   
“Hello, Mozu.” She greeted the short woman, making her jump up and snap out of her focus, spilling some of whatever she was brewing.  
“Velouria? How are you…” Mozu had already gotten used to the wolf girl’s sudden appearances in her workplace, but with Kiran’s new orders the girl should be dead. Looking around, she grasped one of her cleavers from a nearby table, trying to keep it between herself and the hooded wolf for whatever little protection doing that would give her. “If you lived through the summoner’s purge… Why did you come back here?” She asked, knowing well enough that the wolf girl would quickly stop her if she tried to scream for help. If only she had a real weapon with her, she could use it to fight back. Fortunately for the flatchested cook, Velouria wasn’t there to hurt her.  
“I almost ran away. I don’t want to hurt innocent people to survive outside of the castle, so I came back.” Velouria explained a bit, but Mozu furrowed her brow.  
“But you’ll just get killed here!” She called out, and Velouria nodded in return.  
“I know. That’s why I’m here. Before coming here, I…” For some reason, Velouria’s face grew red as she she spoke, and she laid her ears against the sides of her head, trying to cover herself up. Was admitting to eating Selkie’s corpse this embarrassing? “I ate another shapeshifter. Her meat… It tasted so good! Better than any other meal I had in my life! So I figured I should tell you that a shapeshifter’s meat tastes better than what you typically make. And…” Her pussy began to drip again. “Since I’m going to die either way, you can just cut me up and make me into meat for people to enjoy.” The excitement in her lower parts felt so good, Velouria almost moaned just because of it - and she rubbed her thighs together, with them brushing against her entrance, while she waited for Mozu’s answer. Although the cook wasn’t expecting this from Velouria, she had thought of doing this to her before. From all the feeling up she had done to make Velouria pay for her treats, Mozu easily confirmed that the girl’s meat was first-rate. She was secretly hoping that the wolf girl would one day get killed by someone, with her being able to snatch her body to use it as meat… But now Velouria came to her on her own, asking her to do just that. It was like a dream come true!  
“Sure, I will do this. First, we need you out of those cute clothes.” Trying not to show, how happy she was, Mozu calmly delivered her order. Velouria hesitated for a moment - even if she had shown Mozu her feminine parts before, she had not stripped completely for the woman yet. Still, it made sense - her clothes would only get in the way, just like they did whenever she was feasting on a corpse.

With that in mind, Velouria began to undress. Undoing the strap of her coat, she took her hood off along with the rest of the red coat. With it gone, her long wolf ears were clearly visible instead of being mostly obscured. Then, her hands moved for the belts on her belly. Unlocking them, she was able to quickly remove her brown vest. It only covered her torso, leaving her chest covered only by her white shirt. Without it in the way, Velouria was able to unbutton it easily. Pulling it open, she let her big breasts breathe as they bounced out - a bra would get in the way of her transforming, so she didn’t wear one. Getting the shirt off, Velouria flicked her tail down so that it didn’t interfere. Then, she quickly undid her real belt - one keeping her tight, black pants in place. With how meaty her thighs were, her pants clung to them, barely moving down her legs. Lifting one of her legs, she quickly ripped her high boot off, then repeated that for the other leg. Her huge, bare feet dropped onto the cold kitchen floor, sending a shiver up her body. Without these, she could proceed with taking her pants off - not without some trouble, as they hugged her legs tightly. Even if they brought out the shape of her legs nicely, it was still a hassle to take them off. She tried her best, but then she realized she would no longer need them - and just ripped them at the sides to make it easier for her. Now, she could take them off without much trouble - her bare cunt quickly revealed to Mozu who couldn’t help but lick her lips as she saw it. While Velouria undressed, she quickly prepared some sauce to boil for later use - turning back just in time to catch the end of Velouria undressing.

The villager could easily tell how aroused Velouria was. Even if her interest in the girl was mainly to make a great meal out of her, with how eager she looked Mozu just couldn’t give up on that. Approaching her, the short woman quickly reached for Velouria’s boobs - which were just on the level of her face. Feeling them up for a moment, she confirmed that they were as tender as when she last checked - and then proceeded to massage them for a moment, her thumbs rubbing against her nipples. She continued to do so until Velouria let out a half-howl, half-moan, then let go of them for a moment. Pushing her head forward, she began to lick on one of her breasts, using her other hand to keep tickling her other nipple. With the hand she freed this way, she trailed a path down to Velouria’s cunt. Before entering it, Mozu took the time to rub her succulent thighs, which were now soaked with Velouria’s pussy juice. Her meat really seemed to be of the highest quality - high enough that Mozu considered sending it to the summoner once it was ready. After rubbing her hand up and down the wolfskin’s thighs a few more times, Mozu slid her fingers into her pussy - causing another moan to reach her from above. Sucking on her nipple with more force, Mozu began to finger her in the earnest. By the time Velouria reached her climax, her loud moans were bouncing off the walls of the kitchen they were in. Mozu’s hand was covered in her honey, and to a bit of her surprise Velouria’s breasts squirted some milk out onto her face as well. However, the lactation was over as soon as it started - not that Mozu didn’t enjoy the sweet taste as it filled her mouth.

Mozu stood by while Velouria’s orgasm played out. She quickly moved to wash her hands, and to prepare the tools she needed. She picked a sharp knife, readied a bucket for the blood and checked if the restraints were working. Confirming that they were, she lowered them to a level where she could easily lock Velouria into them. Then, she checked up on the sauce set to boil earlier - it seemed to be almost ready. Once she did that, the wolf girl’s orgasm had finished, and she walked over to Mozu. “Get onto the table - and lay on your belly.” Mozu ordered once she saw that the girl was nearby. Velouria did just that, completely obedient. Mozu took the time to tie the straps around Velouria’s ankles. Then, she moved the bar they were fastened to up - causing Velouria’s legs to lift. The wolf girl crawled backwards, her body slowly lifted from the table as her legs were lifted higher and higher. Eventually, she got off the table completely - hanging upside down just by her ankles. She could feel the blood slowly starting to flow down to her head. Her brown eyes looked into the bucket below - it still had some dry blood of an earlier kill inside it, making her aware that this was about to happen. In a few hours, her body would be roasted and hopefully consumed, as well - she shivered in excitement at the thought of that. With the way she was hanging, her arousal began to trickle down her stomach instead - enough so that she could see it if she looked upwards. Velouria, however, was not looking there. Her eyes were glued to the small woman standing in front of her. More specifically, at the sharp knife Mozu was holding.

Using one hand to make Velouria turn her head forward and stretch her neck out, Mozu took a look into her brown eyes. They were full of excited anticipation. Without dragging it out any longer, Mozu used the knife to open a massive cut across Velouria’s throat. Her blood began to flow freely, fountaining all over Mozu’s hands. However, most of it went straight into the bucket. Although Velouria didn’t enjoy the pain at all, and her heart was beating uncomfortably fast, pumping the blood out through the cut, the knowledge that she was no more than just meat at this point caused her cunt to ooze with even more of her arousal than before. Mozu just watched her bleed out for a moment. Weakness and numbness spread through Velouria’s body, her tail hanging limply behind her back, her arms and ears dropping at the sides of her head. However, Mozu could see she was still alive. Assuming the girl was into the pain she was getting from this, Mozu decided not to wait until she had bled out - and so she lifted the knife up to the girl’s stomach. Stabbing it into her soft stomach, she then dragged it down as Velouria’s body started spasming because of the new pain. Her body was screaming out in pain, but with her throat cut Velouria couldn’t give that pain a voice. Pulling the knife out, Mozu stretched the cut open and started to systematically remove her organs one by one - all while Velouria lived out her final moments in excruciating pain. Tears began to pour from her eyes and down her forehead in the few painful instants it took her to lose enough blood to pass on. Mozu missed that moment, too engrossed in preparing Velouria the best she could. Once her belly was emptied, Mozu quickly sawed it back together. Seeing no life in Velouria’s eyes, she brought the knife back to her neck again - this time cutting it off in full. Holding onto it, the village girl placed it on one of the tables while feeling up her fluffy ears - and decided that she wanted to keep it. It would serve her both as a normal toy, and as masturbatory help as well.

With that decided, Mozu turned back towards Velouria’s headless body. In one quick slide, she removed her tail, deciding to have it be a gift to Oboro - she always loved new things she could make into new clothes. In fact, the tailor’s insistence to make a new outfit for her led to them getting close enough that they became lovers. Once the fluffy, white tail rested in her hands, she lowered the body a bit, and easily moved it back onto the table - showing strength that one would not expect from her height. Quickly, she sawed the opening in her stomach back together, deciding not to stuff it. If Velouria’s words were true, it didn’t need any seasoning at all. Still, with how abundant the woman’s thighs were, Mozu decided it would be more efficient to roast her in pieces. Grabbing a big cleaver, she chopped both of Velouria’s legs off near her torso, and did the same for her arms. Then, another idea struck her. If she was going to send this to the summoner, including a gift for his lady wouldn’t hurt. Another two quick chops of the cleaver, and Velouria’s huge, wolf-like feet were cut off neatly. With their size, they would not roast properly anyways. Then, she moved for the cauldron of sauce she had prepared - and quickly basted all of Velouria’s body - enjoying the way her breasts felt under her fingers as she rubbed the liquid into it, and feeling up her cunt too. Once Mozu was finished with that, the body was ready for roasting. Carrying the four limbs and the torso separately, she pushed them into different parts of the massive oven she had. Once that was done, Mozu had some free time - so she just pleasured herself using Velouria’s head while pouring more sauce onto the roasting pieces of meat from time to time.

When the meat finished roasting, a pleasant smell filling the kitchen, Mozu took out the four limbs and the torso, and arranged them on a platter. Then, she grabbed a fresh knife and fork - and carefully cut herself a small slice of Velouria’s thigh. Quickly, she raised it to her mouth, and pushed it in. Gods! Velouria wasn’t lying... It tasted incredible! Mozu could barely stop herself from taking a bigger slice for herself. Alas, she was only the cook - such an amazing meal should go straight to the summoner. Placing Velouria’s feet on the platter too, she covered it with a hood, then hurried off. She carried the magnificent meal straight to Kiran’s quarters.   
When she entered, both lovers were in the middle of playing with a corpse. The ears she could see on the sides of her head told her it was another animal shapeshifter. Kiran was pounding the woman’s ass, his back turned towards the door, while Hinoka was using a cutoff foot to rub her cunt, her other hand working on fingering herself. The redhaired woman saw her enter, and watched her carefully in case she had any ulterior motives.   
“Lord Kiran. I’ve brought you a gift - the finest meal I’ve made yet.” Mozu announced, while showing the platter she had.  
“Plaaace it over there.” Hinoka lifted one of her hands, pointing towards one of the tables while letting out a sharp moan. Mozu did as she was told, and Hinoka followed with another order.  
“Lift the cover.” Hinoka commanded once Mozu set it down. The short woman did just that, and she could see hunger appearing in Hinoka’s eyes as she looked over the steaming pieces of meat that were laid out there. Her hunger turned to excitement as she saw the pair of feet there. Understanding that it was a gift for her, it was enough for her to come to a climax. By the time it finished, Mozu had already left - and Hinoka got up, eager to check out both her new toys and the meal itself. If it tasted as good as it smelled, it would be a divine experience.

Mozu headed back for her kitchen, as there was still a bunch of things she needed to do. The village girl preferred to stay in her robes instead of dressing up, except if it was her beloved’s clothes that were hand-made just for her, so she should do away with Velouria’s clothes. Then, she should take the head and the tail to some taxidermist - perhaps she should have the tail turned into a scarf? Oboro would definitely like that… But she might also want to make it into one herself. As the cook walked, Mozu couldn’t believe how lucky this day was for her. She got to work on an amazing piece of meat, got to taste it and eventually delivered it to the summoner - that was sure to keep her on his good side. Besides that, she was able to get herself a new toy in the form of the wolf girl’s head, and a gift out of her tail. That was a lot for just a single body. “Thanks a bunch, Velouria!” Mozu thought to herself as she reached the kitchen and lifted the head of her dead friend off the table she left it on. Even if Velouria was dead, Mozu could swear that her lips twitched at her when she said that - lips that were frozen in a smile. A smile that left Mozu convinced that Velouria was just as happy about this outcome as she herself was.


End file.
